Keberuntungan atau Kesialan?
by Salada15
Summary: Ingin hati mengambil napkin di laundry, tapi apa daya laundrynya tutup. Keberuntungan atau kesialan? Spesial for ultah mamasaku


**Keberuntungan atau kesialan?**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Special fic for ulangtahun Mama Saku :v**

 **Rated:T**

 **Pairing: SasukexSakura**

 **Summary: Ingin hati mengambil** _ **napkin**_ **di** _ **laundry,**_ **tapi apa daya** _ **laundy**_ **nya tutup. Keberuntungan atau kesialan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY SILENT DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahu Pulau Bali? Siapa sih yang tidak tahu? Pulau seribu pura dengan segala keindahan alamnya, kebudayaan yang melimpah, serta kuliner yang memanjakan lidah. Jangan lupa juga dengan _gus_ dan _gek_ yang akan menyapamu dengan ramah disini. Tidaklah heran kan jika banyak tamu dari negara seberang hingga pelosok dunia datang berbondong-bondong kesini? Karena itulah banyak hotel-hotel dengan berbagai bintang berjejer rapi di jalanan. Karena kondisi itu pula, pendidikan pariwisata sangat penting disini. Banyak orang tua menyarankan anaknya untuk masuk kesana karena masa depan mereka terbuka lebar disana. Contohnya saja Sakura, ibunya bekerja sebagai _guide_ sedangkan ayahnya bekerja sebagai _manager F &B Department. _Keluarga pariwisata banget kan? Tapi tunggu dulu… Sakura gadis Bali asli kan? Ehem..biar kuceritakan. Ibunya itu keturunan Jepang, lalu kuliah sastra di salah satu universitas negeri di Bali karena saking cintanya dengan pulau ini. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Ayah Sakura dan mereka ehem..yah begitulah… maka jangan heran jikalau rambut Sakura merah muda seperti gulali

Memasuki semester keenam memang sangat merepotkan. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sakura sekarang. Semester yang memasuki musim-musim putus cinta dengan alibi 'ingin fokus ujian'. Sakura bersyukur karena dia masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Baiklah kurasa aku terlalu banyak berbicara sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau Sakura sedang sibuk sekarang.

Tangan gadis ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk ujiannya. Batin Sakura terkejut kala ponselnya bergetar di atas nakas. Diambilnya ponsel itu lalu didekatkan di telinga.

"Hallo"Sapanya nyaring.

" _Happy Birthday,_ Sakura!"Sahut di seberang sana. Sakura berucap terima kasih dengan lemas membuat orang di seberang merasa bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini ulangtahunmu, kau tahu? Jangan lemas begitu!"Sakura berdecih pelan dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Besok ujian _service,_ Ino! Ujian _service_!"Gerutu Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa panik begitu? Bukankah ayahmu itu _manajer service_? Keahliannya pasti menurun padamu. Ibumu juga ahli bahasa asing, kau pasti tidak akan grogi jika berhadapan dengan tamu-tamu itu. Apalagi yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

"Justru itu, aku harus tampil sempurna. Kau tahu kan? Ayahku akan jadi tamu besok. Aku grogi!"Jelas Sakura dengan nada geregetnya. Di seberang sana Ino mendengus sambil terus menerus mengoceh tidak jelas. Sakura baru saja akan menyahut, kalau saja matanya tidak melirik ke jam dinding.

"Gawat! Ino! Kututup dulu ya teleponnya. Aku ada janji mengambil _napkin_ ku di _laundry_. Ngobrolnya nanti saja."Sakura menutup telfonnya lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sekarang. _Laundry_ nya tutup dan parahnya _napkin-napkin_ Sakura ada di dalam. Sakura menggerutu kesal sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada mbak-mbak pegawai _laundry_ yang sudah berjanji padanya.

"Nanti ambilnya jam 7 malam saja ya."CIH! Janji palsu! Sakura tidak ingin ujiannya gagal hanya karena janji manis mbak-mbak pegawai _laundry_. Dia menghampiri beberapa warga di sekitar kawasan _laundry_ itu lalu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ah iya! Katanya, kalau ada anak kecil SMA atau SMP gitu, tolong beritahu kalau kainnya diambil besok jam 7 pagi saja."Ujar salah satu warga disana. Sakura kaget sekaligus panik.

"Aduh! Gimana ini? Saya besok pagi-pagi banget harus ke sekolah. Besok ada ujian bu, ada ujian."Curhat Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya gemas.

"Yah..gimana dong dik, itu pesannya si mbak. Saya Cuma menyampaikan."Jawab si ibu-ibu tadi. Sakura geram. Dia ingin menelepon si mbak-mbak pegawai. Untung saja Sakura sempat meminta, tapi sayangnya pulsa Sakura lagi sekarat. Maka dia cepat-cepat pulang kerumah.

Setelah ponselnya terisi pulsa, ternyata penderitaan Sakura belum cukup. Nomor si mbak-mbak gak aktif! Duh! Bagaimana ini? Sakura berteriak panik. Sampai-sampai kakak dan keponakan lucunya jadi ikut-ikutan panik.

"Ada apa?"Tanya kakaknya.

" _Mbok,_ gimana ni? _Laundry_ nya tutup. _Napkin_ ku semuanya ada disana."Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil terus berusaha menelepon mbak-mbak pegawai.

"Semuanya?"Sakura mengangguk.

"Bodoh"Bukannya memberi semangat, kakaknya ini malah mempersulit dia. Sakura menelepon ayah dan ibunya. Tapi mereka malah menyuruh Sakura berusaha mencari dulu. Arghh menyebalkan! Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke _laundry_ itu sekali lagi.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Harapan tinggalah harapan, _laundry_ nya tetap saja tutup. Sakura coba menggedor, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Maka dia putuskan untuk bertanya pada warga yang tinggal di belakang _laundry_ tersebut. Siapa tahu ada yang tahu bahwa mereka tahu tentang rumah si pemilik _laundry_ tahu dimana kuncinya tahu. Ah! Sakura ingin tahu! _Njay_! Singkirkan dulu si tahu, sekarang ini Sakura sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

" _Laundry_ yang di depan itu ya dik? Coba deh tanya si pemilik warung yang tinggal di gang Adenium. Dia tahu dik."Saran salah satu warga disana. Sakura yang panik langsung saja menurutinya. Ternyata eh ternyata pemilik warung itu ternyata tetangganya. _Huanjirr_ banget! Kalau tahu begini, Sakura gak perlu repot-repot ke _laundry_ lagi. Setelah memanggil si pemilik rumah, tetangganya itu muncul bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Ketika dia bertanya, Sakura lantas menceritakannya dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Tetangganya itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah iya, rumahnya deket kok dari sini. Dulu dia pernah tinggal di depan tempat kerja tante. Mau kesana? Nanti tante suruh Angel nemenin."Ujar tetangganya itu. Sakura dengan berlinang air mata mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu anaknya yang bernama Angel itu diboncengnya.

"Naruto, jangan ikut kakak."Ujar si Angel ketika adiknya yang masih balita ingin ikut juga. Tapi sialnya, si Naruto malah nangis dan merengek ingin ikut. Sakura menepok jidat lebarnya. Ujian apa lagi ini Tuhan? Setelah berkutat lama karena Naruto, akhirnya Sakura pergi juga. Walaupun Angel masih kecil, dia cukup lihai untuk menjadi seorang _guide_.

"STOP!"Teriak Angel tiba-tiba. Sakura berhenti secara spontan.

"Udah nyampe kak."Ujarnya polos. Sakura memandang rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura tidak sabar ingin membentak si pemilik _laundry_. Dia menekan klakson motornya hingga bunyi nyaring menguar darisana, membuat sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi sedang asyik bermain gitar jadi terganggu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"Ujar si pemuda itu. Pemuda yang er…tampan. Sakura terpana sedikit, tapi tak lama karena emosi menguasainya. Maka dengan langkah besar-besar dia menghampiri si pemuda. Pemuda itu? Anteng-anteng saja.

"Kamu yang punya _laundry_ di daerah xx kan?"Tanya Sakura. Si pemuda mengangguk.

"Kamu tahu gak? Pegawaimu itu udah janji mau ngembaliin _napkin_ ku jam 7. Tapi apa? janji busuk! Gimana sih? Bisa professional gak sih? Besok aku mau ujian! _Napkin-napkin_ itu berharga tahu gak!"Meluap sudah emosi Sakura yang sedari tadi dia pendam. Dia berteriak di depan rumah orang seperti ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban saja. Si pemuda terkejut dengan sikap Sakura. Karena kegaduhan tersebut, sesosok wanita keluar dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu cantik, Sakura jadi penasaran krim apa yang digunakan wanita itu sampai-sampai wajahnya sangat mulus, semulus paha Sakura. Si wanita bertanya ada apa, lantas saja Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Se-mu-a-nya tanpa ada yang dilebih-kurangkan. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menangis di tempat. Ah! Dia sekarang benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang meminta pertanggung jawaban lelaki. Beberapa warga yang lewat mendadak berhenti demi mengabadikan moment gratis. Rumah itu jadi ramai sekarang.

"Huaaaaaa! Pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura menangis sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang si pemuda. Warga-warga tadi tercengang mendengar penuturan Sakura. Apa? Tanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab?

"Sasuke, kamu...gadis ini..." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil menampilkan raut wajah panik.

"Tidak! Sungguh, bukan itu maksudnya." Tangkasnya. Tapi tetangganya itu semakin menatap sangar Sasuke gara-gara Sakura yang semakin keras menangis.

"Hueheheheeee...cepat tanggung jawab! Kembalikan _napkinku_ yang ada di _laundry_ mu!"Kali ini Sakura makin menjadi-jadi.

"Oohhh, masalah _laundry..._ "

"Adduh, jangan menangis ya. Apa kau mau minum? Ingin sesuatu yang manis-manis?"Tanya si wanita berharap agar Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Hiks..apa..tidak ada air soda? Dicampur dengan ekstrak strawberry dari mesir, pakai gula halus produksi susu kuda liar dengan suhu hangat dari kutub utara? Hiks."Gerutu Sakura sambil menangis. Si wanita tertawa pelan sambil bergumam tidak ada.

"Kalau tidak ada, ya jangan tanya! Huaaaaaa! Ibu! Hiks hiks."

"Eh, eh jangan menangis." Si wanita sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Warga juga jadi ikut-ikutan menenangkan Sakura. Sasuke sudah bisan dengan situasi ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan pegawaiku. Tapi maaf, kuncinya ada pada pegawaiku itu."Ucap si wanita. Sakura makin menangis keras. Si wanita makin panik, sedangkan si pemuda berharap agar telinganya tidak tuli.

"Ssstt..jangan menangis, bagaimana kalau adikku saja yang mengantarmu? Dia orang yang baik. Benar begitu kan, Sasuke?"Si pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini mendengus kesal. Rasa-rasanya Sakura ingin memukul wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sial! Kalau tidak tampan, sudah Sakura remas-remas wajahnya songongnya itu.

"Ini nomor telepon pegawaiku."Saran si wanita. Sakura menolak karena dia sudah punya. Si pemuda menyodorkan helm pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. Lalu Sasuke duduk di motornya membuat Sakura jadi terkejut.

"Bensin habis. Pakai motormu saja."Ujarnya sebelum Sakura sempat protes. Sakura mendengus lalu duduk di sana.

"Angel diam disini saja ya."Si wanita menyarankan. Sakura spontan mencegahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, berdua saja dengan orang asing hanya akan menambah masalah. Bagaimana kalau si pemuda ini ternyata adalah seorang psikopat? Atau mungkin perampok? Mungkin saja dia itu om-om mesum yang menyamar. Hey! Ini zaman yang edan, air yang tenang belum tentu tenang. Begitu pula hati yang tenang belum tentu juga tenang. Hey, hey!

Si wanita terkikik geli lalu menyuruh Angel untuk ikut. Angel menurut dan duduk di boncengan depan. Sekilas, mereka mirip seperti…keluarga yang hidup dalam kedamaian dan ketentraman. Sakura memerah memikirkannya.

"Cepat jalan!"Gerutu Sakura. Sasuke berdecih lagi.

"Dasar"

.

.

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Paling menyebalkan lagi jika kau terjebak di jalanan bersama pemuda asing dan anak kecil. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia sudah memutar-mutar jalan. Sakura kesal! Sebenarnya orang ini tahu jalan atau tidak sih?

"Tahu alamatnya gak sih? Kenapa muter-muter terus? Kamu gak tahu ya? Besok aku harus bangun pagi. Bangun pagi!"Gerutu Sakura sepanjang jalan. Sasuke seolah-olah tuli dengan gerutuannya.

"Diam, kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"alahhhh alasannya daritadi itu mulu, tapi nyatanya gak nyampe-nyampe."

"Dasar cewek bar bar"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura yang semula mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Harus Sasuke akui, gadis ini sangat merepotkan. Datang tiba-tiba ke rumahnya lalu menangis tidak jelas karena urusan _napkin-napkin_ atau apalah itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ini sangat merepotkan. Tapi mengingat akan wajah gadis itu yang memerah menahan tangis serta bibirnya yang dimonyong-monyongkan itu membuat Sasuke jadi tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA" Lepas sudah. Sakura yang berada di belakang dibuat terkejut karena ulahnya. Sedangkan Angel diam saja.

"Cepat jalan! Sudah lampu hijau!" Gerutu Sakura. Sasuke mengutuk sikapnya tadi. Tertawa sendiri di jalanan itu sangat bukan dirinya. Sialan! Habis ini pasti _image_ nya akan menurun drastis.

Sasuke mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Dia pernah sekali dua kali ke rumah pegawai itu. Tapi agaknya ingatannya jadi error sekarang. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang telah mengajarkan teknik menyembunyikan perasaan dengan benar. Sasuke ingat betul kalau patokannya itu plang dokter gigi. Tapi sejauh perjalanan, ada dua plang dokter gigi yang dia lewati. Gawat! Yang mana yang benar?

"Sebenarnya kau tahu tidak sih?" Gerutu Sakura lagi.

"Diam dan duduk saja." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke. Maka dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, dikeluarkannya emosi tersebut lewat bentakan, gerutuan, dan makian. Kalau saja Sasuke sedang tidak berkendara, sudah dia bungkam gadis cerewet ini. Dia sengaja melewati jalan yang berlubang agar Sakura diam. Clap clap bruk!.

"Hey!" Protes Sakura ketika ban motornya beberapa kali melewati jalan berlubang membuat dirinya ikut berguncang. Sialnya Sasuke malah dapat merasakan sentuhan dada gadis ini yang menggesek punggungnya. _Shit_! Kesialan yang sangat menguntungkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Sakura mendesah lega ketika mereka sampai. Sakura langsung masuk ke kediaman pegawai itu yang ternyata tinggal di kawasan kos-kos'an. Sakura melangkah seperti orang kesetanan. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya mengekor diikuti oleh Angel. Seluruh penghuni kos kaget dengan aksi bar-bar Sakura. Sakura tidak perduli! Yang diperdulikannya hanyalah _napkin._ Sialnya, si target sedang tidak ada di lokasi. Sakura makin geram dan menceritakan masalahnya pada salah satu warga.

"Coba deh bu, pikir aja. Besok saya harus ikut ujian. Saya udah bayar setrikaannya. Dia udah janji, tapi dengan seenak jidatnya itu dia malah nyuru saya ngambil pesanannya besok. Itu kan tidak profesional! Masalahnya bu, kain yabg saya setrika itu perlu banget buat ujian." Curhat Sakura tanpa hati. Sasuke dengan sabar mendengarkan curhatan Sakura. Dia hanya diam sambil sesekali melihat setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sakura. Kalau saja diizinkan, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan merekam setiap ekspresinya.

"Bu, boleh gak saya dobrak aja pintu kosnya?" Tanya Sakura serius. Si ibu-ibu yang ditanya tersenyum takut.

"Ya gak boleh lah dik, hehehe." Kalau saja nanti target datang, akan Sakura hajar dia! Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba! Si target datang! Ambil posisi, siapkan senjata! Siap! Target dikepung!

"Mbak, inget saya? Saya yang tadi siang minta tolong setrikain _napkin_. Yang tadi udah bayar pake uang lima puluh ribuan tapi kembaliannya masih belum balik! Yang mbak janjiin jam 7 malam, tapi ternyata mbak gak kunjung datang. Mbak, denger ya..barang saya itu berharga banget. Lebih berharga dari gebetan, mbak. Besok saya harus ujian kejuruan dan saya sangat membutuhkan kain-kain itu. Mbak ngerti gak sih?" Geram! Sakura geram! Habis sudah kesabarannya gara-gara mbak-mbak ini. Warga kos ketakutan, Sasuke diam, Angel yang sudah terbiasa akan sikap Sakura hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan si mbak-mbak itu...

"Oh, iya. Saya ambilin kuncinya dulu." Ujarnya sambil berlalu. What? Sakura sudah capai-capai ngomel daritadi, tapi...tapi...kenapa dia bisa sesantai ituuuuu?! Kepala Sakura berasap. Siap memuntahkan laharnya.

"Angel..." Ujar Sasuke setelah sesi diam-diamnya. Angel menyahut.

"Jaga-jaga. Sebentar lagi Gunung Agung meletus."

"Haa?"

"Nih mbak, kuncinya." Ujar si mbak-mbak pegawai. Dia memberikan kunci itu pada Sakura. Berbalik badan lalu brak! Pintu kosnya tertutup. Asap sudah sepenuhnya mengepul di udara. Wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke bersiap-siap.

"WOI. ! KEPARAT SIALAN! GAK TAU MINTA MAAF YA LOO!"

 _Breaking news. Telah terjadi angin badai serta gunung meletus di kawasan kos-kosan daerah xx. Tidak ada korban jiwa. Warga mengalami trauma berat dan diare berkepanjangan. Sekian._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klotak klotek klotak klotek. Sakura sudah tidak tahu berapa kali pemuda ini mencoba membuka _laundry_ nya. Sakura jadi heran sendiri. Pemilik _laundry_ kok gak bisa buka tokonya sendiri sih? Sasuke kerap kali bolak balik depan belakang. Buka kunci depan, klotak klotek, balik lagi ke belakang. Begitu terus seperti setrikaan. Sakura pusing melihatnya.

"Bisa buka gak sih? Aku bawa anak kecil nih, besok dia harus..."

CLEK!

"Bisa." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura mendengus. Sasuke dengan cepat membuka pintu tokonya. Dengan cepat Sakura menerobos masuk membuat Sasuke berdecih lagi. Sabar Sas, ini ujian.

Tangan Sakura terus mencari _napkinnya._ Tapi sialnya tidak ada. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dicuci? Sakura kan hanya minta disetrika.

"Woi! Bantuin kek."Teriak Sakura kala melihat Sasuke anteng-anteng saja di pojok sana. Sasuke menggidikkan bahu tak perduli. Sakura hampir menyerah. Kainnya tak kunjung bertemu. Ah, mungkin mereka tak berjodoh. Tapi, ketika matanya melirik warna ungu dan pink di ujung sana...barulah Sakura sadar. Dengan cepat dia menghamburkan kain-kain yang menghalangi area penglihatannya. Yatttaaa! _Napkin_ nya ketemu. Sakura memeluk kain-kainnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seakan-akan ada _backsound_ yang mengiringi. Ah! Kalau jodoh emang gak kemana!

 _Jodohku...maunya ku dirimu._

 _Satu cinta...hingga ajal memisah._

"Woi! Cuma gara-gara lap kayak gitu kamu sampai nangis? Cengeng!" Hancur sudah kebahagiaan Sakura bersama lap-lapnya. Eh bukan! Ini tuh _napkin_!

"Kamu gatau ya? Ini tuh menyangkut tentang nyawa tahu gak? Ini tuh demi ujian!"

"Hn. Biasa aja. Aku yang hampir ketahuan nyontek waktu ujian saja biasa aja."

"Coba deh, kamu ngerasain gimana rasanya jadi anak perhotelan, kamu pasti tahu..."

"Bodo amat! Gue lapar mau pulang!"Sakura bungkam. Dia menuruti Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Biarkan saja Sasuke. Yang terpenting _napkin_ nya sudah selamat.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Angel. Sakura tak mungkin membiarkan Angel terlalu malam untuk pulang. Sakura turun dari motornya ketika Bu Angel keluar. Sedangkan Angel sudah masuk ke rumahnya.

" Wah! Diantar sama Sasuke ya. Hihihi."Senyum si Bu Angel.

" _Great! Sambutan yang bagus."_ Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke, kamu jadi pindah ke Semarang?"Tanya Bu Angel. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku tak mau bertemu lagi dengan perempuan ini." Mata Sakura melotot mendengar tuturan super datar itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perempuan ini?!"

"Sudah jelas kan?"

"Oii, sudahlah. Jangan begitu. Nanti kau bisa rindu Sakura loh, Sasuke."Goda Bu Angel. Mereka berdua kompak berdecih. Hal itu malah membuat Bu Angel terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kamu jangan seperti itu juga, Sakura. Nanti bisa memikirkan Sasuke terus."Sakura rasanya ingin muntah sekarang. Lebay memang, tapi kenyataan.

"Oh ya, habis ini kamu mengantar Sasuke pulang?"Sakura melirik Sasuke. Dia mengetuk jarinya di dagu.

"Hhmm..diantar tidak ya?"

"Oioi! Antar lah! Aku sudah mengantarmu, tahu!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ya jelas antar lah! Dasar bodoh!" Uhh! Sakura ingin sekali merobek wajah pemuda ini. Tapi sayang, tampan sih. Orang ganteng mah bebas!

Sasuke pergi sesaat. Lalu dia muncul dengan segelas minuman. Dia duduk di motor Sakura. Sakura mengikuti. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Nih!"Ucapnya. Sakura yang memang sejak awal tidak bisa _slow_ langsung marah-marah.

"Laparku tidak akan tertunda gara-gara _Oki agar-agar drink_!"Teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Mereka berdua terdiam di keramaian malam. Sakura melirik jamnya. Gawat! Sudah sangat malam!

"Hei! Bawa motornya bisa cepat sedikit tidak sih?" Protesnya ketika dia merasa Sasukr seperti siput. Sasuke menurut. Dilajukannya motor itu dengan kencang.

"Stop! Stop! Pelan-pelan saja." Ujar Sakura sebelum nyawanya hilang. Dia menatap Sasuke dari belakang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga laki-laki ini. Tadi kalau tidak salah dia bilang dia lapar. Maka dengan inisiatif, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke berhenti sejenak kala netranya melihat pedagang nasi kecil di pinggir jalan.

"Nasi dua bu."

"Mau yang ayam, ikan, atau sapi, _gek_?"Tanya si pedagang. Sakura bingung. Kira-kira cowok itu suka yang mana ya? Sakura membuang jauh-jauh egonya. Dia berbalik lalu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Oi! Kamu ayam atau ikan?"Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya.

" Ayam-ayam."Sahutnya sambil menggidikkan dagu. Setelah membayar, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Dia meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di gantungan jok depan. Hal tersebut malah membuat wajahnya jadi dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Hehhe, mau aku makan di rumah nanti." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasuke bungkam lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah karena perasaan saja atau bukan, mereka cepat sekali sampai. Sasuke lantas turun dan masuk ke rumahnya. Sakura mematung. Nasinya masih disini.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Cegah Sakura. Sasuke menyahut. Sakura dengan ragu memberikan nasinya pada Sasuke sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Anu, makasi ya. Udah nganterin." Sasuke memandangnya. Lalu berucap terima kasih dan berlalu. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia kembali ke motornya bersiap untuk pulang. Nanun tak sengaja dia menemukan minuman Sasuke di bagasi kecilnya. Sakura ingin mengembalikan. Tapi diurungkan. Masa bodo, ujarnya sambil berlalu dengan motornya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi ruang makannya. Dia membuka bungkusan nasi tadi lalu mengambil sendok. Ketika satu suapan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut, bayangan akan gadis tadi berngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Ujian kejuruan sudah berlalu semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura jadi galau sendiri semenjak kejadian itu. Setiap kali dia menyetrika baju, pasti dia selalu mengingat Sasuke. Harus Sakura akui, Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sakura hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Dia sering bolak-balik ke _laundry_ dan berharap kalau-kalau Sasuke ada di sana. Dia sudah bercerita kepada sahabatnya, Ino. Tapi dia malah tertawa dan mrnyimpulkan bahwa Sakura sedang jatuh cinta. Sakura galau. Galau dimana saja. Di hujan, di panas, di sekolah, di toilet, di kamar, dimana saja! Pernah sekali dia bercerita pada salah satu temannya. Temannya itu mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum. Keesokan harinya dia berakhir dengan ejekan dari teman-temannya. Njir! Dasar ember!

Hahhh.. Sakura sekarang sedang duduk di depan rumahnya seperti orang gila. Besok hari raya Nyepi. Dan nanti malam akan ada pawai _ogoh-ogoh._ Sakura berencana untuk kesana. Ketika Sakura ingin berbalik, sebuah sepeda motor bersama pengendaranya melewati rumahnya. Sakura menoleh, orang itu juga sama. DEG!

"Sasuke?!"Teriak Sakura dalam hati. Kenapa ketemunya harus sekarang? Kenapa harus di saat penampilan Sakura acak-acakan? Sakura spontan berlari menuju rumahnya. Angel datang tiba-tiba membuat ayahnya bertanya.

"Kenapa Angel?"Tanya ayahnya. Angel ingin bicara, tapi Sakura menyuruhnya diam lewat isyarat. Ayahnya makin bingung.

"Kak, itu Kak Sasuke di depan. Yang mau kakak minta nomornya."

"Huaaaa! Angel diammm!" Spontan Sakura berlari menuju kamar dan mengurung diri. Wajahknya memanas. Sungguh panas.

TING TUNG! Dentingan ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura dengan cepat mengambilnya. Ketika kunci ponsel terbuka...

" _Sasuke menjadi teman anda."_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Kyaaaaa! Aku punya kontaknyaaa!"

.

.

.Sakura sadar, di balik kesialannya waktu itu. Ternyata ada keberuntungan yang melimpah.

.

.

.

.

Ini keberuntungan atau kesialan? Ah sudahlah.

.

.

TAMAT.

Hyaaaaa! Ini kisah nyata salah satu temanku. Dia datang tiba-tiba lalu merengek agar ceritanya dibuatin fic. Yaudah deh, aku buatin aja. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk merayakan ultah Mama Saku. Ciee yang kemarin di final episode dapat surat :v

Sorry typo banyak. Aku ngetik di hp. Btw, selamat hari raya Nyepi.

Denpasar, 28 Maret 2017.


End file.
